


Levi x Reader: A Bad Day Remedy

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levixreader levi readerinsert snk aot attackontitan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had an incredibly horrible week, and you end up getting road-rage at a certain man who you later find out to be your boss, AKA Mr. Levi Ackerman. Have fun getting on this good side again!</p><p>Inspired by my own personal crap-tastic week. Lovely Remedy to be out in 1-2 days. Sorry for the delay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Reader: A Bad Day Remedy

Warning: Lots of pissed road rage cursing

"Move it, yah dumb fuck!" 

Your car horn blared wildly and almost a bit maniacally, very much comparable to the way you were recklessly cutting in front of cars that might as well have been driven by fucking turtles. Not turtles, but _fucking_ turtles. It's not like you had anything personal against the reptile. They were cute. But the people driving the cars around you?

They were dicks. It was as if they existed to set your anger on fire, and there was no water to douse the flames unfortunately. The water, or rather your patience, had already been spent on the previous days that added to what was becoming a very crappy week. 

It was a week that desired to break you, shake you, a week of bad luck, bad news, bad everything. 

And you? Hah, oh you. You could have broken almost anything in your vicinity, the pen in your pocket, the compact in your purse, the texting assholes around you driving a nanometer an hour. Instead, you tightly gripped the wheel, fingers digging into the poor leather of your car because at least for now, you weren't capable of breaking the steering wheel. 

For _now._

It just felt like someone had delivered a package to your door, a package you had mistakenly opened, and it ended up being the Pandora's box of bad luck and negativity. 

Small things happened at first. On Monday, a few of your documents went missing here and there, and some douche at work spilled coffee on your new pants, but the gradual onset soon turned into a sudden descent. On Tuesday, when you went to the pharmacy store to buy some shampoo and held out your hand for change, the cashier rudely dropped your money on the counter and sneered. You knew he was another racist bastard because you saw him kindly give change to the lady of his color in front of you.

You would have made a big scene and brought it up with the manager had you not been exhausted from work. And you weren't the type to let another person's ignorance rile you up and waste your time. You ignored him and went home to start working on the research your superior, Hanji, had given you. Just as you finished summarizing all the articles for her, you left your laptop to finally eat dinner only to return and find out that your laptop had restarted because of "updates." You could have cried with all the work that wasn't auto-saved, but you didn't. You sucked it up and did it over again, and ended up skipping dinner because you were too focused. 

At 2 am on Tuesday night, you finally laid in bed, ready to sleep, when you cell phone _dinged_ with news from your best friend that her boyfriend dumped her. Damn your friendship and your sense of obligation to comfort her for two hours before finally falling asleep and waking up late for work.

Hence, the start of this morning, your blaring horn, the swerving car, tailgating others to make them go faster or switch lanes so you could pass them. You had to get to work on time. Today was the day your mysterious boss was coming back from his 3 month business trip during which you had joined the staff. Therefore, today would be the first meeting between you and Mr. Levi Ackerman, a meeting that needed to make a good impression, otherwise you could very well lose your job from the rumors you had heard about him. 

"Fucking fuck," you muttered. There were only a few minutes to go before you'd get to work, but now there was also a black Porsche in front of you that looked like it could have belonged to some rich bitch, a rich bitch who was driving in a one lane road at a slow, maddening pace. What the hell was he thinking?

Inside the black Porsche, a raven-haired man, with one ankle resting loosely over his other knee, sipped slowly on his tea as his free hand typed up an email on his laptop. He tsked when he felt the hot liquid burn his lip suddenly. 

"Drive slower, Jaeger. I'm drinking my tea, and I don't want to spill it," he ordered. 

Eren Jaeger was a bundle of fret at the moment. He always was around his employer, Levi Ackerman. "But B-boss, you're late to work! W-won't you get in trouble?"

Levi peered into the rear-view mirror as his line of sight met Eren's. "Are you an _idiot?"_

Eren almost nodded, knees shaking in fear as he slowed the car down even further. 

And that was it for you. You decided at that moment, when the car slowed down, that you were going to give the driver two choices: move over to the side so you could pass, or get crashed from behind. You revved your engine up in warning.

"Boss! The woman behind us is crazy! I can't drive any slower!" Eren started moving the car as far off to the side as he could to let your car get ahead.

"That's enough, Jaeger. This lane isn't big enough to let her pass. She'll end up running us off the road."

"But Boss! If we don't move---"

"Jaeger, you better listen to me!"

"But Boss!"

"Eren, I swear, if you---"

"We're gonna die!!!"

Eren almost wept as he forced his body to disobey his employer's orders and shifted quickly to the side, just in time because your foot hit the gas and you rammed ahead without a second thought. Just as you passed the other car, you peered inside to get a good look at the brunette driver and his short-but-really old-looking son. 

He glared at you with some stupid-ass bib hanging at his neck, so you glared back and rolled down your window. "Bite me, bitch!" you yelled before speeding off. 

When you finally reached the building, you practically sprinted to your cubicle, hoping that you boss hadn't noticed your tardiness. Just as you unpacked your laptop, Hanji popped her head in. 

"Oops. Tardy, Ms. [Last]?" she teased. 

"Yes, I'm really sorry, Ms. Zoe. It won't happen again." 

"Oh [Name]! I already told you that you don't need to be so formal with me. And don't be so tense! You aren't more than 10 minutes late, and I know you work hard," she smiled.

"Yes, but the boss doesn't know that, right?" You fidgeted nervously, wondering if this "Levi" person had arrived yet. 

"Oh, Levi? Psh, he takes his sweet time getting here. The man's strict about his cleanliness, but he really doesn't give two shits about much else! I bet you that he's probably still drinking tea in his car!"

"Wrong."

Your head swerved back to meet very familiar, dark-shaded eyes, eyes that probably could have disintegrated you right there and then because god was he pissed as fuck. God was your life over. God, why did it have to be him? The "bib" on his chest, that glare--you'd met him before, this morning in fact. You thought he was a kid, but had you gotten a better look at him back then, you would have realized that he was actually just a very short, middle-aged man with a warrant for (most likely) your death.

And what exactly had you told him again to deserve such an intimidating stare? _"Bite me, bitch?"_

He leaned cooly against the back wall of your cubicle, and you just knew that he was studying you, analyzing you, preparing to assign you the worst punishment. The pitting feeling in your stomach told you so even if it hadn't been confirmed yet, even if you still didn't know for sure that his name was---

"Levi! Whoa! Is that a giant tea stain on your shirt?" Hanji asked. She approached him and leaned down to get a whiff of the strong Earl Grey that adorned his once pristine white shirt.

"Yes, yes it is, Hanji," Levi responded in a matter-of-fact fashion. "It was a gift actually."

"The shirt?"

"No, the stain. It was a gift from a certain _person_ who forced my driver to swerve right and spill my now wasted tea all over my shirt. Oh and the burns are a bonus," Levi explained in a freakishly calm way. He stared eye-to-eye with you and you felt yourself under the heavy covers of fear. As short as your boss was, his height was certainly not a disadvantage in displaying his superiority. 

"Mr. Ackerman, sir, I---" you started, but Levi held his hand up to stop you from making any ridiculous excuse that would anger him further.

"Go buy me black tea from the cafe downstairs to replace the one that spilled, _[Name]_."

He said your name with such a vile tone that you couldn't help but follow his orders and rush out of your cubicle to avoid the heavy air. Your shoulder brushed his slightly as you passed him, and you felt a chill run up your spine. Tears threatened to fall over your cheeks, but you couldn't cry now, not at work, not when there were so many people. You held in the bitter feelings and took the elevators down.

Meanwhile, Hanji placed a hand over Levi's tense shoulders. 

"You wanna talk about it?" she smiled reassuringly. 

\-------------------------

"Where is he?" you asked Hanji, a steaming cup of tea in hand. 

"Oh Levi? He had a meeting. By the time he's done, the tea will be cold, so you might as well drink it for yourself."

You nodded slowly and returned to your cubicle, opening your laptop to finally start work. As the sounds of your keyboard filled your ears, a knot-like feeling began to clench at your throat. It was as if everything that had happened since the start of this week was rising from the grave, bubbling to the surface of your eyes until they finally overran your eyelids. A tear fell on your lap, and then another, until finally everything just hit you. You were done. You were _so_ done with this day, with this week, with everything. 

You couldn't be loud because your workmates were still here, but you could still cry. No one had x-ray vision to see your tears, and your shoulders were small enough to fit the width of the back of the chair so no one would have to see them shake as you finally released all the pent up emotion. 

Throat scratchy and raw, you grabbed the tea at your side and sipped it, your tears instantly stopping as the flowery taste pacified you. You sniffed softly and wiped your eyes with the back of your sleeve, your vision finally clearing enough for you to see the laptop screen again. Your fingers began to move again as you began typing away to finish your assignments. Today was just a day like any other, and you would get through it, no matter how crappy it was. 

Late into the evening, you finally finished all that Hanji had given you plus some extra work she'd thrown at you suddenly since she had a conference to attend later this week. Your superior was irresponsible as always, but you were diligent about completing your tasks. The office was almost empty as you packed up to go and waited for the elevator to arrive at your floor.

"Working late?" a voice rang in your ears. 

You turned to meet Levi's gaze on you. He was wearing a new shirt and had his briefcase packed as well.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Zoe had some extra work for me," you said hurriedly, avoiding his eyes by staring at the grey, metallic elevator. 

"I saw. With the work she gave you, I didn't think you'd be done with it until the end of the week."

"Is that the only reason why you haven't fired me yet, sir?" you joked halfheartedly. 

"Probably."

You felt your throat constrict again as you clasped your purse with an even tighter grip. You couldn't do this. You were about to cry again. Your head tilted up slightly in hopes that the rising tears would sink back in again. 

"How was the tea?" Levi suddenly said. 

You swallowed whatever tears you could to muster a response. "It was good...surprisingly calming actually."

"Yeah, tea is a good 'bad day' remedy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Awkward silence filled the air between you both until you finally decided to approach the dreaded topic of what happened. 

"...sir, I'm sorry about this morning. I-I've just been having a bad week and it's a long story, but I'm just sorry."

Levi sighed as you finally looked directly at him. "It's fine. Shit happens. But next time you have a bad day, go get some tea, and buy me some while you're at it too." 

"Sir, if the week continues to be as bad as it has already, you're going to end up with an office full of tea."

"Well," Levi said, "let's just say that I prefer an office full of tea over a pretty girl crying alone at her cubicle."

You blinked in surprise as you tried to register what he just said. Was that supposed to be a compliment? 

"Even if you're shit-crazy on the road," Levi added. 

\----------------------------------------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS


End file.
